


Firsts

by hamish_adler_holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I got bored and this happened, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamish_adler_holmes/pseuds/hamish_adler_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

It was Christmas time and there was a party on in Baker Street.  Christmas bobbles hung from doorknobs, a tree was decorated and shining in the corner, and fairy lights were hung up around the windows.  Sherlock and John sat beside each other on the sofa, their legs tangled, watching people move about and talk.  Sherlock was nodding off, his hand on John's.

"Sherlock?" John said softly, moving his legs away.

Sherlock jolted awake.  "Yes?"

"Come with me."  John stood and held out a hand which a bewildered Sherlock took, and led the way out of the crowded living room.  Lestrade saw the two and winked at John then nodded at Sherlock with an expression that looked like something meant to be encouraging.  He tugged gently at John's sleeve and yawned a bit.  "Where are we going, then?"

"Just in here, come on."  John pulled them into the other room, smiling and turning on the light.  He closed the door gently behind him as Sherlock moved farther into the room, leaning against a bookshelf.  "So, Sherlock.  Merry Christmas."

"And one to you, John.  What is this about?"

"Why does it need to be  _about_ anything?"  John asked, moving towards Sherlock.  The taller man rolled his eyes and stood straight, smiling a bit as John moved even closer.  "You're drunk, aren't you."

John shrugged.  "I only had a few.  Seriously, I'm fine, look."  He took his finger and jabbed it on Sherlock's nose.  "There, see?  Could I do that if I weren't sober?"  Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  "Well, mostly sober.  I needed something to keep me from not doing this."

"Doing what?" 

John moved closer and put his hands on Sherlock's waist.  It was a bit awkward, what with the height difference, but the two men managed to make it work.  John leaned in and rested his forehead against Sherlock's.  "Sherlock, you look amazing tonight," he whispered, his blue eyes locking with Sherlock's grey ones.  "I don't want to forget tonight."  The room fell silent with the two still stood there with their foreheads together.  John sighed.  "I'm sorry, I'm so bad at this."  He rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock laughed and grabbed at the sleeves of John's jumper.  "So am I, don't worry."

"Sherlock, what would you do if I kissed you right now?" John asked, and Sherlock looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't--I've never kissed anyone before."  He blushed and ducked his head again.  

"Let's try, then." John said, leaning in and closing the gap.  

For a moment it was awkward, Sherlock's mouth closed and John's open, and an awkward laugh escaped both men.  "Don't worry, we can do this."

"I know we can." Sherlock looked into John's eyes and surrendered to the next kiss, his mouth moving awkwardly along with John's.  After a moment John pulled away and Sherlock tucked his head against John's neck and laughed softly.

"Stop laughing." John whined, pulling back as Sherlock's hands went down to rest lower on his hips.  "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not, I promise.  I've just never done this before." John smiled and touched Sherlock's face.  

"You're gorgeous." he said, then leaned in and pressed one more kiss to Sherlock's mouth.  At that moment, a drunk Lestrade burst in through the door.  The two men sprang apart as the bewildered Lestrade stood in the doorway, but the silence was broken by Lestrade's sharp laughter and a hoot of 'Finally!' before he dashed off, drink tilting haphazardly in his hand as he went off to bellow about what he had just come across.  John and Sherlock laughed, smiling awkwardly before taking each others hands and walking to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, well, this is just a quick little fic because kissing is lovely and I want Sherlock to have his first with John.


End file.
